Post
by CircadianDance
Summary: When Wood finally did show up, Percy's cigarette having been gone long ago, he was surprised to see that Percy had waited for him, even though meeting each night had been an unspoken and undiscussed occurrence that was not to be brought to attention. PWOW


**Title:** Post

**Pairing: **Percy Weasley x Oliver Wood

**Summary: **When Wood finally did show up, Percy's cigarette having been gone long ago, he was surprised to see that Percy had waited for him, even though meeting each night had been an unspoken and undiscussed occurrence that was not to be brought to attention.

**Written for:** The HP Speed Pr0nz Writing Challenge at LJ  
**Prompts Used:** Chance encounter in a bizarre location, Quidditch match/practice, Potions accident, and picture number six.  
**Warnings:** Rated **M** for smut. This is slash. Working with a time limit was good xD; I only had two hours, so it's probably a bit lame, but is is pretty much PWP, so. . .

**Word Count:** 1,959

* * *

Hermes hooted indignantly at his owner as Percy Weasley looped his piece of parchment to the owl's outstretched leg. The cigarette between his lips was acidic and bitter, and he felt bad that the owl was being this compliant even though smoke was swirling around his tiny head.

It wasn't until he finished with the letter, Hermes taking off through the window without a backwards glance, and took another drag of his cigarette that a cough behind him alerted him someone of something other than avian background was in the room

Oliver Wood stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He chuckled slightly at the look on the other's face before he spoke, "I'm rather surprised that you smoke, Perce. Nasty habit, isn't it? However does it keep up with your standards in cleanliness?"

"Oh very humorous, Oliver," Percy was too dignified to roll his eyes, but never before had he wanted to more, excluding situations with Fred and George. "Everyone has their own vices."

"How very true." This time he spoke, though, Wood didn't remain in the doorway. Walking in, getting closer to the Prefect, he glanced around the room. "It's an awfully late time to be sending out post. You seem to be the only one in here."

"Are you even sending out a letter, or are you just in here to chastise me?" Percy glanced down and noticed absently that he was down to half a pack when a thought struck him. "Do you smoke, too, Oliver? I've found this is the only place that the teachers don't notice the smell, unfortunately. Believe me I'd much rather be in the Common Room, enjoying this properly. I only get the chance to smoke one a day, which is probably better for me."

"No, like I said, nasty habit. I just was wondering if my owl had come back yet. Waiting on something, see. But he's not in here, so I'll just have to hope he shows up at breakfast."

Pocketing his box and taking one last drag, Percy tapped his wand to the cigarette butt, vanishing his evidence. "Well, then, if you will, I have to go do one last round through the corridors. Curfew hits in a few moments, if I'm not mistaken," his tone implying there was no question of whether or not he was right.

"Yes, yes, carry on." Oliver started, moving out of his way so Percy could get through the door. The smell of nicotine and menthol followed him out into the corridor and Oliver glanced around the Owlery once more, counted to sixty, and followed suit.

* * *

Although neither had spoken or collaborated in any way, both boys showed up at the same place the following evening. The difference this time was that Oliver was there first and Percy was slightly put off by him being present. He'd been looking forward to a good smoke, First Years could be a nightmare sometimes, and it seemed rude to light up when Oliver had shown his displeasure at smoking only the night before.

"Wood."

"Perce."

The silence was heavy and Percy wanted to ask how long Oliver was just going to stand there like that when he made things a lot easier by speaking, "I don't mind if you smoke in here, it's fine."

"Thank you," Percy was sure his tone conveyed how truly thankful he was as he rummaged in his pockets. Inhale, exhale. And suddenly there were more things right with the world.

The weather was warm; even with how far up they were, and the owls that were remaining took off at the first sign of smoke. They were getting used to this routine and found it easier to just take a nice flight around the lake instead of sending mean looks at the offender. Oliver didn't look as if he was leaving anytime soon, so Percy relaxed against the wall and decided to accept his presence. There were many worse that could be on the other side of the room. He finished quickly, nodded at Oliver, who had remained motionless, and departed.

* * *

Six. Six left in this pack. The Common Room was noisy and Percy very much disproved. It was only noon and already everyone was so wound up. Several pissed off Second Years and two confiscated Fanged Frisbees later, the room was quieter and more to his liking. Even his little brothers and their friends were behaving. And it wasn't often you could get all of his younger brothers to behave at once. One of them was usually in trouble; it was something he had come to accept.

Even while he was writing an essay on Practical Responses to Potions Accidents, Percy couldn't help but look forward to seeing Oliver and that lovely first hit of his only cigarette of the day. He didn't even realize he had started associating the two in his head.

* * *

"How many are left in there, Perce?"

"Two."

"How is it you get more, anyways?"

"I have to wait for Charlie to send me some. He's good about keeping things from our Mum and he smokes too, so it's no problem to pick up a pack for me every now and then while he's getting his. The owl fee is what gets me, because I have to pay the change over costs since none of them could make the whole trip."

Oliver was getting used to the minty yet alien sent that he had now started to label as Percy instead of his cigarettes. Even when the boy wasn't smoking, Oliver could smell him. He noticed it the night before while he was lying in bed. It had been quite a few hours since they had stood with each other in the Owlery, yet clear across the room, Oliver had been able to smell Percy. Menthol and parchment and Oliver had fallen asleep thinking about the two. It unnerved him that he was here everyday without a proper reason. Obviously Percy was here to smoke his cigarettes; while Oliver lacked such an excuse. Percy must not have minded too much, since he hadn't said anything yet. Oliver put it to the back of his mind. There weren't time for such thoughts now, Percy was more than halfway done.

* * *

Last cigarette in his mouth, fingers putting pressure on each side and glasses sliding down slightly from the angel of his head, Percy wondered where Oliver was. He'd gotten quite used to him in the last ten days. For some reason they didn't speak in the dorms, and if that's what he wanted, Percy would respect that, but some how the thought that Oliver wasn't going to show up today hurt more than him never speaking to him in classes or passing him notes in the Common Room.

When Wood finally did show up, Percy's cigarette having been gone long ago, he was surprised to see that Percy had waited for him, even though meeting each night had been an unspoken and undiscussed occurrence that was not to be brought to attention.

Judging by the fact that Oliver was in his Quidditch robes and looked as if he had sprinted from the field all the way up to the tower, Percy guessed that their practice had run over. He was right.

"Sorry, your brothers, you would not believe what they did, and then-"

"No, I'd believe it. It's okay." Percy shifted awkwardly, hoping that the fact that he had waited wouldn't be brought up.

Oliver took a deep breath and went to stand by Percy, feeling even dirtier than he usually felt after practice next to the proper creases and ironed folds of Percy's robes.

"So, uh, you waited."

Busted.

"If you'd rather I hadn't, I won't do it again, I mean, I didn't know you were going to show up and I didn't want you to come and me not be there, not that I'm implying that you show up because of me because then I'd be egotistical, and I'm not and-,"

"Perce, you're rambling."

And Percy couldn't think of any more logical reasons to explain to Oliver that he was, in fact, not egotistical because it was rather hard to think of anything logical with Oliver's warm breath on his ear and his hand pressed against his hip.

All of the Keeper's self-control for the last two weeks broke as he finally leaned forward and ran a tongue along Percy's neck, throwing caution to the fucking wind as Percy made the most delicious noise he'd ever heard. And then he was tasting the menthol in his own mouth as he was kissing Percy and decided that if cigarettes tasted as good as this, he'd smoke a pack a day, Quidditch be damned.

Slipping his right hand against the red head's body, Oliver found that Percy was enjoying this just as much as he was and unless he begged him (to stop, that was, other begging was more than aloud, encouraged, in fact) he was by no means to going to.

It wasn't until Oliver dropped to his knees that Percy became a little flabbergasted. "You know, Oliver," his robes were now being pushed open, his boxers the only thing between him and Wood, "Not that I'm not enjoying this, but is it really the prop-nghh."

Having Percy's cock in his mouth was not one of the goals he'd opened with at the beginning of the year, but he was wondering why he hadn't thought of it before. He was sure Angelina would've appreciated a diagram.

Nipping on the head softly, he ran his thumbs along pale thighs and swallowed as the taste of pre-come hit his mouth. Percy must not have gotten any affection lately; Wood mused, and chuckled, the sound causing the vibrations to tickle Percy's shaft and the contraction of his throat muscles causing the boy to cry out.

"O-Oliver, I almost don't feel comfortable doing this, a-a teacher could come at a-any moment," it was hard for him to speak coherently, and Percy just hoped he had managed to speak out loud at all.

Sliding Percy's shaft out of his mouth, he grabbed it with his hand so he could speed things up a little. Percy was right, it wasn't smart to be so indiscreet. "I'm pretty sure you'll come before a teacher will."

The words, mixed with the expert pumps of Oliver's hands, were enough to send Percy over the edge. Sticky cum now covered Oliver's hand and a bit of his sleeve, causing Percy to feel absolutely mortified.

Amused at the expression on Percy's face, Oliver couldn't help but laugh again, this time leaning forward to kiss the Perfect Prefect who'd broken two rules that night. "Come on, Perce, you look like I'm going to hit you. Like I've never gotten anything on my hand before, what kind of kid hasn't gotten spunk all over themselves with their little sexcapades."

"Let me just get it with my wand, I'll clean it up. I feel so foolish." But Percy didn't reach into his robes for his wand, he just looked at his feet, not wanting to meet Oliver's gaze.

"Don't be silly," the Keeper wiped his hand on his robe and pulled Percy forward for another kiss. This time nipping Percy's lip softly and taking the time to reach around and cup his ass."I have to wash them anyways. Are you ready to go?"

Looking much more at ease after the last kiss, Percy nodded. "It is after curfew. You're less likely to be stopped if you're with me."

"True. Let's head out. Oh and Percy, just how much longer is it until you'll get post from Charlie?"

//end

* * *


End file.
